


Evanescent

by princessdragonsun



Series: Evanescence [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I ship Chrobin so much but this adds to the angst factor... I think, Implied One-sided Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Inspired by Kingdom Hearts, Inspired by Music, Not much actual fighting... I can't write fight scenes to save my life, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Evanescent-adjective-ev·a·nes·cent | \ ˌev-ə-ˈnes-ᵊnt  \: tending to disappear quickly : of relatively short durationShe was nothing. Robin... was nothing. Nothing but an experiment that went wrong. It explained everything. Why she 'lost' her memories, why she preferred magic over any other weapon, why she knew tactics like the back of her hand... She was created with the perfect blend of magic and science. The day she woke up in that field was essentially the day she was born or something close to it. She was crafted to be the perfect vessel. Human in every aspect but the way she came into existence.





	Evanescent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two Kingdom Hearts songs that Maygrace gave lyrics to, Vector to the Heavens and The Other Promise.

She was nothing. Robin... was _nothing_. Nothing but an experiment that went wrong. It explained everything. Why she 'lost' her memories, why she preferred magic over any other weapon, why she knew tactics like the back of her hand... She was created with the perfect blend of magic and science. The day she woke up in that field was essentially the day she was born or something close to it. She was crafted to be the perfect vessel. Human in every aspect but the way she came into ~~half-existence~~ existence. She'd known for a while but never said a word.

Validar had hinted that any memory of her existence would fade if she died. It was a warning  ~~an incentive~~. She was needed to become Grima's vessel. A tool. A pawn in some cruel game.

Being hit with that sudden reality at crazy hours in the morning on the way to Origin Peak wasn't helping much, either. Especially when Robin had been trying to make backup strategies for her backup strategies. Going against the Fell Dragon, Grima, was nothing to scoff at, after all. She had to be prepared. And after that... well... She would have to take it one step at a time.

Lady Naga's words repeated over and over in her mind, rolling over any other train of thought like the waves of the ocean. She would die. She was going to die tomorrow. She was going to perish... be taken out of the picture. No matter how she tried to word it, it still had bile rising into her throat. She wouldn't tell Chrom. She wouldn't tell anyone and run the risk of them either talking her out of it or, worse yet, forcibly preventing her from following through with her plan.

" _Promise me, Robin. Promise me you won't do this!"_

_The firm grip he had on her shoulders startled her. The wild desperation shining in his eyes and the worry lines gave her a moment’s pause. He shouldn’t be giving her this look. He should be agreeing with her. His daughter, wife, and sister would be safe if she did this. Lucina would grow up and live a normal life and Sumia and Lissa would be there to help raise her. ~~Thisiswrong-Heshouldberelieved~~_

_Robin had no intent on backing down from this chance, the chance to rid Grima from the land. It's not like she was meant to exist anyway. She suspected Chrom knew by now but then again, he was known for how oblivious he could be. She would fade. Chrom and the other Shepherds would miss her for a short period ~~no, her~~ ~~memory would fade~~ , yes, but it wasn't like she had familial or romantic ties to anyone ~~who would love a lie~~. They would get over it eventually. She was merely their tactician. They could find a new one elsewhere, she was sure._

_She looked him the eyes, those deep blue eyes she'd grown so fond of ~~no, she didn't have a heart-no heart-noheart-noexistence~~  and she'd done the hardest thing she'd ever done in her short life._

_"...You're right, Chrom. I'm sorry."_

_She lied._

**_Please... forgive me, Chrom..._ **

_"We swore to stand by each other, remember? We're two halves of a whole... Not even a dragon can sever us!"_

**_I'm so sorry, Chrom. You'll have to find a new best friend to be your other half._ **

One more fight. One more day. And I'll be nothing but a forgotten memory. All other thoughts were cut off by Chrom announcing his presence outside her tent. Giving him quiet permission, Robin plastered a tired smile to her face as she turned to her commander.

"Good evening, Chrom."

"It's... past midnight."

"Oh... Well, good night, then, Chrom."

From the small chuckle, Robin would say she'd successfully distracted him. That was good. No need to worry him  ~~no need to cause suspicion~~. Chrom walked leisurely to her side, taking note of all the scattered papers and maps.

"You should really get some sleep. We've got a lot going on tomorrow. Don't need our tactician to drop dead because of lack of sleep."

~~Drop dead-I'm going to die-I won't exist-~~

"Hey, you still with me, Robin?"

Robin rubbed her eyes, mumbling out a half-thought excuse as she tried to derail her depressive thoughts.

Chrom tilted his head, brows furrowing, "Sorry, you're going to have to repeat that."

"M'just tired... You're right. I need to sleep."

Chrom chuckled quietly, "Now, there's a first. I came here expecting to _drag_ you to bed," At the silence and lack of reaction to his quip, he leaned forward to get a glimpse at her face, "Robin? You must really be out of it. Come on, to bed with you."

A half nod from the woman was all he needed to help her from her chair and guide her to her bed. Robin didn't fight, submissively collapsing into her blankets. It would be her final sleep that she would wake from. She didn't move to get more comfortable, the exhaustion finally catching up to her. Breathing a laugh, Chrom grabbed a nearby blanket and pulled it over his friend, whispering a good night. The gesture had a warmth bloom in her chest, one she furiously shoved away.

~~No heart-No existence-No heart-No existence-No heart-No existence~~

 

~~_Control-control-control!!!_~~  Robin grimaced beside Chrom, trying desperately not to think about what was going to happen to her in the next minute as she quietly began charging up her dark magic. Her look-alike was still collapsed on her knees before them, clutching a severe burn wound.

Chrom readied Falchion, leveling his blade at Grima's neck, "Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

_**Sorry, Chrom... It was a good run. I'm not ready... but there's no other way. This is the right thing. Leaving this fight to happen again for our descendants just to save one replaceable person ~~I'm not real-noexistence~~  is not an option.** _

Moving to aim at the Hierophant, the swirling hues of purples and blacks gathering around her hand became increasingly visible. Chrom faltered as he caught sight of the intent behind her actions.

"...Robin?! Wait, what-"

The Hierophant snarled in shock, " ** _..._** ** _WHAT ..._** _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_ "

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now, I can give my life to protect those I care for..."

"... _ **YOU WOULD ...NOT DARE!**_ "

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I-we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

" ** _..._** ** _NOOOOOOO!!!_** "

The crackles of dark magic on her fingertips burned, almost unbearably so. It was time. Robin released the pent up energy, the force of the attack knocking the other vessel onto her back. The enraged, agonized, deafening roar that followed told her everything she needed to know. She had done it. What was left of the vessel dissipated into wisps of sparkling purples that blew away in the winds of their altitude. Robin stared at her fingers with a sad smile as they began to tingle and release the same glittering haze. 

"Robin! No!"

The sounds of battle silenced from further down. Grima's power was fading and he could no longer summon his Grimleal warriors. Chrom was standing stock still just beside her, his facing paling as what just happened fully catching up with him. Knees growing too weak to keep her standing, Robin collapsed, her smile fading to a grimace. Chrom only barely caught her in time before she hit the scales of the dying dragon they stood on. His brows furrowing, as if struggling to focus.

"Why... Why can't I...? Robin, why... are you... I can't remember..."

"Magic. Validar... he said... he said that if I died, the memory of my existence would fade. I was created that way, so they had some kind of leverage against me."

"I... Who are you?" Chrom put a hand to his head, looking pained, "What happened to you?"

Tears pooled in Robin's eyes, all feeling in her body fading further, "I'm no one. It's better this way, Chrom," she took a shaky breath, "You have to let me go... And... I'm sorry that I lied to you."

The last remnants of her body vanished in a tiny flicker of violet light, leaving a confused and conflicted Chrom kneeling on the back of Grima's husk. Chrom stared into the empty space where a woman had just been a few seconds prior, trying desperately to remember where he had seen her before. A few tears escaped his eye before he knew they were there. He lifted a hand to brush them away. Why was he crying? They had just defeated Grima. They won the day. So, why did it feel like he had lost something so crucial to his life?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it off there for now. If anyone wants to see more, let me know. And should it be a happy ending or a sad ending?


End file.
